


Little Spark of Light

by AGirlCalledMaine



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gang Violence, Gen, Paracausal influnces, Warlock!Taylor, character tags to be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlCalledMaine/pseuds/AGirlCalledMaine
Summary: Taylor Hebert died, this is not the end of her legend.





	1. Waking up dead 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cemetery is not the best birthplace, nor is it the worst.

_A crow flies about a field of shaped stones, it travels a path that cannot be seen. The way is through a forest, it is a long journey, but it is safe. The trees grow denser as the crow turn off the path, pyramids sink beneath calm waves, the Traveler sits caged upon her city. The cave leads down, further than any have gone before, the path goes down. There lies the Traveler, both here and above her beloved city._

_Her voice calls out,_

_“Eyes up guardian”_

The girl blinked as the sky came into focus, she was lying on her back looking up into a dark night sky. Just as quickly as the realization came, so too did the impulse to rise to her feet. Taking in her surroundings the girl realized she was in a graveyard, why was she here, she couldn’t recall.

“Guardian?” said a weak voice to her left.

The voice, she remembered it as if it came from a dream. Turning her head towards it the girl saw… a glowing eye in a box struggling to stay afloat.

“Are you alright Guardian? I didn’t have much left in me when I brought you back.”

This was her Ghost, she knew it as she knew that she had come back from the dead. She was missing something, a part of her soul, a part of her very being. So too was her Ghost, it held itself aloft by sheer force of will it seemed.

They needed to find the shard.

“I did the best I could with what we had, but it’s not much Guardian,”

The girl nodded and in doing so realized she hadn’t gotten up from her position on the ground. Moving to her feet, the girl noticed her state of dress, the dress she had been buried in had been modified. What had once been a simple black dress was now an armored gown, admittedly in a patchwork manner. Her chest was covered by a shaped metal plate, as were her forearms and lower legs, her hands had been left uncovered and she now wore armored boots.

“Thank you Ghost,” The girl said finally finding her voice.

“It was the least I could do, quite literally I’m afraid,” Her Ghost responded, “We need to move, we’re exposed out here,”

So they were, the girl was the only living person in the graveyard, a fact made glaringly obvious but the level nature of the grounds. Observing the surroundings, the girl noticed her headstone.

Taylor Anne Hebert

June 12, 1995 – January 17, 2011

Her name was Taylor.

“Guardian?” her ghost floated slowly into her peripheral. It looked concerned, which was impressive for something without a face or much else in the way of expressing itself. As she made to respond, Taylor saw something in the sky above, a lone crow lazily flying west.

Without a word, her ghost disappeared and Taylor took off at a dead sprint after the bird. She had to follow it, had to find where it would lead her, had to find the Light. Taylor quickly hit the edge of the graveyard, she didn’t stop for the tall fence in her way, she jumped and climbed over the aging metal. She ran to the forest beyond, following the crow as it flew.

For hours she ran, never stopping, never tiring, too enraptured by the memory of the dream and the promise of what lies ahead. She lost sight of the crow eventually, this did not stop her, she remembered the path, all she had to do was find the way.

“ _On your left,_ ” her Ghost spoke up as she almost missed a turn.

She didn’t stop to thank it, couldn’t, this was the way, it had to be followed. For miles and miles, she ran. Finally, she came across the cave. Here she did stop, gasping for breath and feeling the pain of her manic charge Taylor collapsed.

“ _Maybe take it easy next time?_ ” the Ghost was teasing her, even as they both felt the loss of what Taylor had never even felt. It took her an hour to recover and by the time she did the sun had crested the horizon. When Taylor recovered as much as she could, she entered the cave. Their route was clear, although not in the literal sense. It was very dark, and Taylor tripped several times, her Ghost could only shed so much light on their surroundings. It took far longer to find their way through the caves than it did to reach them, but they kept moving. Down, down they went, through cracks and crevices, deeper than any before could have hoped to come. The path they followed was hidden from all but those who already knew it.

When they found the trees, they knew they had reached their destination. A huge cavern lay before them, and in the center stood a curved chunk of white material. The shard arced with an energy and Light never seen before in this world. Taylor was enraptured, transfixed, she saw the Light for the first time and it was beautiful.

“ _A shard of the Traveler_ ,” Her ghost said, awe clear in its voice.

A piece of god, Taylor’s mind supplied. Her ghost reappeared and moved towards the shard, Taylor followed, still transfixed upon the brilliant energies. As she moved closer, Taylor heard distant voices at the edge of her consciousness, only catching snippets as she moved towards the shard.

_“let it flow through, but not consume”_

_“you must have harmony within, be a hurricane without”_

_“I need not choose between the calm and the storm. Indeed, to have either, I must be both”_

_“I close my eyes and open my mouth. A breath, a storm, a song”_

Taylor reaches the shard and feels something inside her sing as the Light reaches out for her. She embraces it, feels the power flow through her, feels the storm around her, the Calm within her. The shard flares and Taylor flares back, Arc flowing all around them, the Light burning brighter. And then it’s over. Taylor falls to the ground.

“I have my Light back,” her Ghost says, pure joy in its voice.

Taylor can relate, having felt the Light for the first time in her life she can’t imagine having to ever go without. It must have been terrible. Her Ghost floats down to her, far livelier than before.

“You just going to lay there all day?” It says with a teasing tone, “I sure do have a lazy Guardian,”

“I can see the stars” Taylor replies, and indeed she can, for upon the ceiling of the cavern the Light has engraved shining beacons. They are different from the stars of Earth Bet, she thinks, the stars here are from where the shard came from.

“Ah, still a little loopy I see,”

“If you expect me to be completely cognizant after that experience you’re the loopy one,” Taylor teases back, glad to have a friend once again. The thought stalls her for a moment, it brings back flashes and figments of her time before her second life. She remembers all at once and nothing at all, she recalls a friend who was like a sister, a mother who loved her, a hard-working father who was worn down by loss and trial. She remembered the state of the world but not her place in it. Her Ghost seems aware of the internal storm of thoughts and waits patiently for her to organize them.

“This world is dying,” Taylor says, voice low and melancholy.

“It seems that way,” her Ghost replies, its tone a reflection of hers.

Taylor sits up, pulls her knees to her chest and hugs her legs. Resting her head on her knees she looks back at the shard of the Traveler. She thinks of the Endbringers, the monsters of men that roam the world, the criminals that continue to bring her birthplace low. There is only one conclusion for a Guardian to draw from such strife.

“We have to fight it,” she says.

“I thought you’d say that,” her Ghost agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing something for Worm, and Destiny. I'm not entirely sure where this is going to go, but I have an endgame planned out. This will probably update sporadically as I have very little time to write these days. Any comments and/or criticism will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Taylor's Ghost is voiced by Marisha Ray.


	2. Waking up dead 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew an Exo who could taste velocity. Said his favorite flavor was one kilometer per second."

The journey back to the city was noticeably shorter, even with several stops to test out her new powers. Being gifted with the light had boosted her already alarming stamina to new heights. Taylor felt she could run forever without tiring, although running wasn’t as fun as blinking about, teleporting herself up into the air and gliding down only to do it again. Taylor felt completely unrestrained, gravity was more a suggestion that fact, linear travel was for mere mortals, the sky was no longer the limit. These feelings lasted until she ran face first into a tree at such a velocity it snapped her neck.

Upon being revived, Taylor fell into a panic. The second death is always the hardest for guardian, her Ghost consoles her, at least from what its heard. Taylor’s panic was not relieved by this, especially since it suggestions that there will be more deaths.

“Over the years I’ve collected wisdom and advice from veteran guardians,” her Ghost says, “Lord Shaxx told me that guardians must learn not to flinch from death as a fighter learns not to flinch from pain,”

It takes another half hour after this for Taylor to fully calm herself and shakily swear her Ghost to secrecy on the nature of her first death. It does not comment on how unsteady Taylor is making the deal. The journey afterward was far more subdued.

[x]

By the time they had returned to the city the sun had begun to fall into the horizon. Sticking to the outskirts, Taylor traveled along the rooftops towards the docks, blinking across streets and jumping over the gaps between buildings. From the scattered memories of her life before, Taylor reasoned that she could find an abandoned building in the most run-down part of the city claim. She needed a base, somewhere to plan her next move, and plan in general really. It’s one thing to say you’re going to save the world, it’s a whole other realm to do it. So far, her plan boiled down to three steps, find a place to stay, find a gun, make a plan. Admittedly, it was less of a plan and more of a concept.

[x]

Finding a building wasn’t hard, however finding a suitably defensible one was. Taylor had blinked into six abandoned structures so far and what she’d found was disappointing, to say the least. While from the outside most of the buildings looked at least stable, inside they were an unkempt mess. Degrading walls and pillars showed how compromised the structural integrity was, not to mention mold and other less identifiable organic growths. Taylor knew this part of the city was falling apart, but this was just ridiculous.

Building number eight showed some promise. No glaringly obvious faults in the structure, limited mold growth, and all the windows had been boarded up. A more thorough inspection revealed a concrete basement that was split into three sections, there were also several scrapped machines that her Ghost informed her could be converted into glimmer. This prompted a further discussion of glimmer, which was apparently a form of programmable matter. At this point, it was decided that this building would serve as their base of operations.

What followed the decisions was several hours of cleaning, scrapping, and reinforcing of the old structure. While Taylor burned out the mold with her light, her Ghost deconstructed the machines and told her of the world it had come from. Intermittent with their efforts Taylor learned of the three disciplines of those that were chosen by the light, she was told of the Titans and their walls, the cunning of the Hunters, and the power of Warlocks. Her Ghost told her of the history of the risen, of warlords and the Iron Lords who opposed them, It told her the legends of Felwinter, Timur, Radegast, Efrideet, Perun, and Saladin, how all but two of them fell. She heard of The Great Disaster, the loss of Wei Ning, the resulting assault on the Hellmouth, the failures and achievements of her predecessors.

Then her Ghost told her of the newly risen guardian who took back the moon, who killed the heart of the black garden, who struck down gods and left their throne empty. It was inspiring as it was humbling. Then her Ghost told her of how it found her, how it found itself on Earth Bet with no idea as to how it arrived here. It told her of how it lost its light two days before it found her.

“What does it mean,” Taylor asked, “that you lost your light?”

“I don’t know” Her Ghost replied.

[x]

By the time they had finished their remodeling the sun had long since set, not that it could be seen inside Taylor’s base. The boarded-up windows had all been reinforced with metal reclaimed from the scrap in the building and the machines below. The doors had been sealed with the same metal and Taylor’s arc Light. The building was only accessible now through teleportation if one knew anything was inside apart from the rot in all the other structures in the area. The remaining glimmer, limited as it was, had been used to shore up the jury-rigged armor her ghost had been able to provide her.

Now all Taylor needed was a weapon, aside from her Light of course. It was somewhat fortunate for her that Brockton Bay was a gang-infested hell hole. It wasn’t really fortunate, but it would theoretically make acquiring a firearm more feasible as she could simply take one from an unsuspecting gang member. It was with these thoughts that Taylor set out to hunt.

[x]

“I’m starting to think my memories aren’t all that reliable,” Taylor said after five hours of nothing. It seemed as if the gangs of her memory simply didn’t exist. Although, if she was being fair, Taylor did have to acknowledge that she didn’t really remember all that much about the gangs other than the fact that they were bad and probably existed.

“Well, the gangs do exist,” her Ghost said, “I’ve been looking over social media sites and they seem to agree that this city does have an issue with Nazis and a dragon,”

Taylor was skeptical about the dragon, and the internet after what her Ghost had told her what it found. A true hive of scum and villainy, and an alarming amount of porn to boot. Taylor was quite happy to let her Ghost perform all internet related activity thank you very much.

Just when Taylor was about to call it a night, or rather morning as sunrise was glaringly imminent, and go look through more buildings for scrap to dismantle she heard gunfire, or what she assumed was gunfire, off to the west. Taylor turned and began blinking and running across rooftops towards the sounds of fighting. It took her longer that she would like to admit finding the conflict, navigating a city by sound alone was not easy.

When she finally found her quarry, it was far less impressive than she expected. Six men total, four skinheads and two Asian men. Already the skinhead had injured one of the members of the ABB who had taken cover behind what Taylor assumed was his truck. Annoyingly, the only armaments carried on either side were handguns, Taylor would have preferred something a bit beefier if she had her pick.

Deciding to deal with the Nazis first, Taylor blinked behind the furthest back of their members and struck out. It was rather unfortunate for this man that this was Taylor’s first battle as she vastly overestimated what a normal human could withstand. As their comrade was struck down by powerful arc energy, the Nazis turned to find their attacker had already blinked to the top of a nearby convenience store. While Taylor had never been in a fight before, her instincts told her that it would be best not to be caught out in the open.

The remaining Nazis began to scan the rooftops, well versed in the terrors of the ABB, they knew that the death of their compatriot with no visible culprit was most likely the work of Oni Lee. They were not so lucky. One of their members was cut down by the remaining ABB member who had taken up position next to his injured friend. This was the distraction Taylor wanted, when the remaining two Nazis turned to the most apparent threat she was behind them with a blink and she struck out, with her fist this time. The Light had granted her strength beyond what a normal human could bring to bear and with this Taylor punched the back of the Nazis head hard enough that he went down. The final Nazi took a bullet to the arm and dropped to the ground.

Taylor looked back at her work, sparing a moment of regret for the man she had unintentionally killed, before turning to the last standing gang member. The man who had fought the Nazis with her slowly moved towards her from his position behind the car. When she made no hostile move toward him, the ABB gang member seemed a bit more emboldened. He walked right up to her, gun in his pants and hands in his pockets.

“You one of ours?” He asked, “I mean, you don’t look…”

He pulled one hand out of his pocket and gestured towards her. She stared at him, trying to decipher what exactly he had meant. Deciding that it really didn’t matter, Taylor answered him.

“No, I’m not one of yours, I just want your guns,”

The man nodded, seemingly unfazed by her answer.

“You mind if me and my buddy keep ours? Feel free to take theirs,” He said with pointing at the dead and injured skinheads.

“I...Ok?”

“Cool, Cool, hope we don’t meet again Shocky,” And with that, the man turned and walked back to retrieve his injured comrade.

Unsure of what to make of the whole encounter, Taylor simply collected the weapons of the fallen Nazis, netting her four handguns and two knives she found on the smoking corpse of the man she killed. Deciding that the night had gone well enough despite the oddball gang member she met, Taylor made her way back to her base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first go at writing an action scene, how'd it work out?


End file.
